Wed You in the Moonlight
by siredtodamonn
Summary: Damon proposes to Elena Set after the series finale One-shot


**I love this couple with all my heart and was quite sad when I heard that there was a plan for a proposal scene but it didn't make this cut, which is why I have decided to write my own version on how it might have happened. Enjoy xx**

* * *

Damon can count the amount of times that he has felt nervous on one hand. In this very moment Damon is so nervous he feels as though he is going to be sick. Big, bad Damon Salvatore is nervous. Who would have thought?

Damon sits in his Camaro outside his house. His hands tightly grasping a blue velvet box which held the most important object in his life. This very object will later on determine how his life unfolds.

Damon takes a deep breath and shakes his head at how ridiculous he is being. All he needs to do is go inside and ask Elena what he has wanted to ask her for years. But the time has never been right. It has been four years since Mystic Falls was at the brink of total destruction, and four years since Stefan took his own life in order to save the town. Damon desperately wishes that Stefan was here to see how much he has changed over past few years. He would probably have teased Damon, telling him that he has softened. However, Damon already knows this, he has become a completely different person since he met Elena and now was the time to show her how much she meant to him.

Damon stuffs the box into his jacket pocket and exits the car. After giving himself a small pep talk, he walks up to the front door and unlocks it. At first, the house seems deadly quiet and he wonders where Elena is. He then hears a high pitched squeal which is accompanied by a small body running into his legs. Damon looks down to see a little girl no more than the age of 3 with soft brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Daddy! Help me! Noah is chasing me!" She cries out and points towards the door. Seconds later, a small boy with the same brown hair and blue eyes races through at towards where Damon is standing. The little girl she hides behind Damon's legs. Damon chuckles and lifts the little girl up into his arms before kissing her on the forehead, keeping her out of reach from her brother.

"Is he?" Damon whispers into the girls ear.

"Well why don't you pretend to be a vampire like daddy taught you." Damon bares his human teeth to the girl and makes a growling sound which elicits a giggle out of her.

"That always scares Noah and makes him stop, doesn't it?" She nods and squirms in his arms signally that she wants to be put on the ground, so Damon complies. The girl runs towards Noah and makes the same growling sound that Damon had just made. The boy runs away screaming.

"Gracie stop it! I don't like that!" The voice of the little boy screams out. At this, Damon smirks, knowing that Gracie had taken his advice.

"Do you really have to encourage that Damon" An amused voice calls out.

Damon quickly spins around to see Elena standing there with her hands on her hips and a small smile on her face.

"Hey! Vampires are awesome, we should know" He smiles back and reaches for her hands to pull her into his arms. He feels her sigh and wrap her dainty arms around his waist and put her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

"How was work today?" She asks tiredly as she tilts her head up, brown eyes meeting blue.

"It was great actually, I think we will be finished with building the bar in the next few months" Damon says proudly.

"I'm glad because then I will get to see you more often" Elena replies lovingly.

"I'm glad too. I miss you and the twins throughout the day, and it'll be nice to come home early and have dinner as a family more often." He strokes her hair and breathes in her scent. His favourite smell.

Damon then remembers what he wanted to do so he nervously clears his throat to get Elena's attention.

"Elena I- uh, do you think we could get Bonnie to come and look after the kids for a few hours tonight? I want to take you out somewhere special" He asks anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm sure she won't mind, I'll call her now" She walks off into the kitchen, leaving Damon in his own thoughts. Damon walks into the living room to see his two favourite people, besides Elena of course, snuggled up on the sofa, watching a disney movie. Damon has never witnessed such a precious thing in his many years of living (or not living). Gracie and Noah had been born three years ago and it has been the best three years of his life. He stares at them from the doorway and wonders how he got so lucky to have this life. He once thought that with all the terrible things that he had done, that he would never find someone willing to look past all the bad and see the _real_ his. The real Damon that was hidden behind the tough, 'I don't care about anyone or anything' exterior. He thought that after Katherine had broken his heart, that the idea of love was pointless and overrated. He didn't see the need for it and he thought he was perfectly happy without it. That was until Elena came along and completely changed his philosophy of love.

He is brought out of thoughts when he hears Elena behind him.

"Bonnie will be over in an hour to look after Gracie and Noah" She tells him while running her hands up and down his arms.

He silently nods at her and pulls her into a tight hug, praying that tonight he will get the answer he hopes for when he asks her the important question.

* * *

"Damon! Now will you tell me where we're going?" Elena says exasperatedly.

Damon laughs at her and makes a hand motion of zipping his lips shut and throwing again the key to show her it was remaining a secret until they got there. Elena pouts and slumps in her chair. He knows how much she hates surprises.

A few moments later they arrive at their destination and immediately recognition shines in Elena's eyes. Damon opens her door and takes ahold of her hand, pulling her towards the middle of the road. Elena smiles brightly up at Damon but he can see the curiosity etched on her face. She has no idea what is going on or why Damon decided to bring her out here. Elena sees Damon take a deep breath and exhale deeply as if he is extremely nervous. He starts running a hand through his hair and she grabs his hand and pulls it back down.

"Damon? What's wrong?" She asks slightly worried.

"Nothing. Nothing in wrong...I-I just have something to say to you. That's all" He swallows before gazing into her eyes. She gives his hand a gentle squeeze in encouragement and he begins the speech that he has had prepared for years.

"Elena...From the moment I met you, you have never ceased to amaze me. Although you were a stranger I met on the road one night, this very road in fact. You had no idea who I was or what I had done, you still smiled at me and treated me normally. You were the first person to ever ask what _I_ wanted in life, and I think I started to fall in love with you right then and there. But of course I had to take away your memory and keep myself hidden until the time was right. You...Elena Gilbert, are the only person to ever give me a chance, no matter the terrible things you knew I had done, you still carried on standing up for me when no one else would and cared for me when I needed caring for. The night that I found out the Katherine wasn't in the tomb, I was devastated. I thought that everything I had been searching for, for 100 years turned out to be a complete lie. You and I were not very close yet, and you of course were with Stefan. However, you still chose to comfort me in that forest and whisper soothing words into my ear. That night...I fell completely and utterly in love with you and your selfless heart. Elena, I have loved you for so long and every day I fall more and more in love with you. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me and I will never forget how lucky I am to share my life with you. The day you told me you were pregnant with our beautiful twins, I was the happiest I had ever been in my entire life. Knowing that in nine months time, we were going to have two of our own little creations was something that I never thought would have been possible for us. I thought I had everything I had always wanted. But I realised that there was something important missing...something that I've wanted with you for so long and I feel as though now is the time to take that next step. Which is why…"

Damon stops mid sentence and gets down on one knee. He hears Elena gasp and sees her bring a hand up to her mouth to contain a sob that is threatening to come out. Damon reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his life line, the velvet box. He opens the box and Elena is presented with a small white ring with diamonds encrusted around the edge.

"Elena Marie Gilbert, will you do me the greatest honor...and become Mrs Salvatore?" He asks nervously and excitedly. He waits for her answer patiently on the ground, still on one knee.

Elena removes her hand from her mouth and uses it to bring Damon up from the ground. He can see the tears swimming in her eyes and a bright smile on her face. She brushes the stray hair away from his face so she can look into his eyes.

"Yes, Damon. Of course I will marry you!" She replies happily as she jumps into his awaiting arms and lets out the sob that she has been trying to contain throughout his entire speech.

Damon sets her back down on the ground and slips the beautiful ring onto Elena's finger. He grabs her face with his hands and brings his lips down upon hers, sealing their love with a kiss.

This is the happiest moment of Damon's life.

 _He got the girl._


End file.
